Embodiments of the invention generally relate to an apparatus for processing substrates. More particularly, the invention relates to a batch processing platform for performing atomic layer deposition (ALD) and chemical vapor deposition (CVD) on substrates using a top-mounted heat source.
The process of forming semiconductor devices is commonly conducted in substrate processing platforms containing multiple chambers. In some instances, the purpose of a multi-chamber processing platform or cluster tool is to perform two or more processes on a substrate sequentially in a controlled environment. In other instances, however, a multiple chamber processing platform may only perform a single processing step on substrates; the additional chambers are intended to maximize the rate at which substrates are processed by the platform. In the latter case, the process performed on substrates is typically a batch process, wherein a relatively large number of substrates, e.g. 25 or 50, are processed in a given chamber simultaneously. Batch processing is especially beneficial for processes that are too time-consuming to be performed on individual substrates in an economically viable manner, such as for ALD processes and some chemical vapor deposition (CVD) processes.
The semiconductor industry's tolerance for process variability continues to decrease as the size of semiconductor devices shrink. To meet these tighter process requirements, the industry has developed a host of new processes which meet the tighter process window requirements, but these processes often take a longer time to complete. For example, for forming a copper diffusion barrier layer conformally onto the surface of a high aspect ratio, 65 nm or smaller interconnect feature, it may be necessary to use an ALD process. ALD is a variant of CVD that demonstrates superior step coverage compared to CVD. ALD is based upon atomic layer epitaxy (ALE) that was originally employed to fabricate electroluminescent displays. ALD employs chemisorption to deposit a saturated monolayer of reactive precursor molecules on a substrate surface. This is achieved by cyclically alternating the pulsing of appropriate reactive precursors into a deposition chamber. Each injection of a reactive precursor is typically separated by an inert gas purge to provide a new atomic layer to previous deposited layers to form an uniform material layer on the surface of a substrate. Cycles of reactive precursor and inert purge gases are repeated to form the material layer to a predetermined thickness.
Current carousel processing chambers used for high throughput ALD processing incorporate a stationary heater positioned below a spinning susceptor. At high temperature, the heater source loses about 19 kW of energy from the susceptor to the cooler injector. This loss in power prevents current architectures from reaching wafer processing temperature of 650 C. There is a need for apparatus and methods to accurately and repeatedly heating the process chamber to the a predetermined temperature.